Strange Feeling ( Stand In The Rain - One Shot )
by Jazer666
Summary: Czasami...bycie po przejściach z Wszechiskrą, jest po prostu do bani.


„ _Strange Feeling."_

* * *

Motylki. Tak większość ludzi opisywała uczucie w brzuchu, kiedy przechodziła obok jakiejś specjalnej osoby. Ale nie. Brooke nazywała to inaczej.

 _Mordercze węże._

Tak. Pasowało _idealnie._

Brooke warknęła do siebie, mrużąc oczy, kiedy spojrzała niemal z wyrzutem po raz kolejny na biało-czarnego mustanga.

\- Co? – syknął Barricade, stojąc ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma oparty o swoją alternatywną formę, zauważając po raz setny, że się na niego gapi.

Popatrzyła na niego zażenowana.

To zaczynało się robić powoli irytujące.

Jak miała normalnie funkcjonować wokół Cade'a jeśli jej brzuch robił sobie koziołki za każdym razem, kiedy koło niego przechodziła? Najgorsze było to, że wiedziała iż to uczucie dochodziło z jej serca, tylko promieniowało w dół, dając wrażenie „węży".

\- Nie wiem – syknęła, ale odwróciła głowę.

Czy tylko jej nagle zrobiło się gorąco?

Zacisnęła pięści, zauważając przechodzącą Allisę i zanim jej strażnik po raz kolejny się odezwał, dziewczyna zwróciła się w jej stronę, powoli przekraczając dzielący ich dystans.

\- Musimy pogadać, All! – zawołała z piorunującym spojrzeniem.

Allisa uniosła do góry brwi, w czasie kiedy Brooke powstrzymała kolejny warkot, który groził wydobyciem jej się z gardła.

Jeśli było coś, co nagle wpłynęło na zmianę jej nastawienia do Barricade'a, to mogło to być związane tylko z Wszechiskrą.

* * *

\- Woah! – sapnęła białowłosa, kiedy dziewczyna zaciągnęła ją do jednego z pokoi woźnych, nie będąc przy tym za delikatna – Auć!

\- Siedź cicho! – syknęła, rozglądając się dookoła, aż w końcu jej groźnie blade, niebieskie oczy wlepiły się w jej zdziwione, elektryczno-niebieskie, niemal sprawiając, że tamta się wzdrygnęła – Teraz. Możemy spokojnie pogadać.

Allisa rozejrzała się.

\- Nie jestem… - wskazała pomiędzy nimi dłonią – Tobą tak zainteresowana.

Na jej ostry wzrok, dziewczyna zachichotała.

\- To nie są żarty! – warknęła – Przeżywam tutaj dramat na miarę wysokiej wagi!

Allisa nie mogła przestać się śmiać. Nie pomagała też świadomość, że Brooke była okropnie poważna, och nie. To tylko rozbawiło ją jeszcze bardziej.

I nagłe załapała.

\- Czy ta miara ma czarne włosy i szkarłatne oczy? – zapytała roześmiana, poprawiając sweter z błyskiem w oku – I jest przystojna?

Brooke wytrzeszczyła oczy i właściwie potknęła się o własne słowa.

\- C-co? O c-czym ty…? Ty…? – potrząsnęła głową, furia powróciła na jej twarz – To twoja sprawka!

\- Co? Nie! – machnęła dłonią – Chociaż…to może być efekt uboczny, wiesz? Kiedy zostawiłam twoje ciało. Możliwe, że śladowe ilości mojej energii zostały w twojej iskrze – zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na nią nieco uważniej niż kiedykolwiek – Powiedz…czujesz takie jakby łaskotanie? Albo przyciąganie w okolicach swojej iskry?

Lennox popatrzyła na nią, jakby urosła jej druga głowa.

\- Moja co? – spytała tępo, nie nadążając za białowłosą.

\- Iskra – nacisnęła, po czym zamrugała – Och. Um…Iskra to bardziej serce w ziemskim znaczeniu – wytłumaczyła, drapiąc swój kark zakłopotana lekko za niedociągnięcie.

 _Przyciąganie…?,_ pomyślała.

To to były te węże? Szczerze, wiły się i faktycznie oddawały wrażenie jakby chciały się wyrwać w jego stronę. Czasami nawet oplatały jej serce. Nie fajne uczucie. Stąd jej określenie „mordercze".

\- Może… - powiedziała powoli, odpowiadając na pytanie.

Allisa skinęła głową.

\- No, to w takim razie powodzenia – stwierdziła sucho.

Zwróciła się do wyjścia, kiedy tamta nie odpowiedziała przez chwilę, aż w końcu się ocknęła.

\- Zaraz, co? – warknęła – Jakie „powodzenia"?

All uśmiechnęła się do siebie pod nosem, obrócona do niej tyłem.

\- Cóż, efekty mogą utrzymać się do kilku tygodni – Brooke wyglądała na jakby zobaczyła Starscream'a pomalowanego na różowo i Allisa żałowała, że nie widziała jej wyrazu terroru na twarzy – Chyba, że skrócisz ten czas od godziny.

Oko jakby dostało jakiegoś tiku, kiedy dziewczyna jednak stanęła zdeterminowana.

\- A to by było co?

\- Pocałunek – wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to było nic – No, wiesz. W ten sposób pozbędziesz się tego napięcia.

Seksualnego, dodała żartobliwie w głowie.

\- Żartujesz – powiedziała głucho.

\- Nope! – posłała jej uśmieszek poprzez ramie.

Wyszła, zostawiając oszołomioną blondynkę w tyle.

* * *

BONUS SCENE:

Zbierając w sobie tyle odwagi na ile ją było stać, Brooke wparowała do hangaru. Zatrzymała się. Zrobiła kroki. Trzy. Cztery. Wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech i tak trzy razy, aż w końcu przełknęła ślinę, czując jak dłonie jej jeszcze drżały.

Nie wiedziała jak to się robi.

Bogowie, nie wiedziała jak.

I to wszystko przez tą cholerną, głupią Wszechiskrę i jej debilne pomysły. To znaczy, naprawdę? Pocałunek? Co ona była? Księżniczką oczekującą księcia?

Wywróciła oczami na tą myśl, mentalnie słysząc Jasper'a śmiejącego się na oślepiającą ironię.

Ale jeśli to oznaczało, że wróciłaby do normalnego życia, to okay. Mogła to zrobić jeśli te głupie węże zostawią ją w spokoju. Jeśli wjechała w Megatrona motorem, to i to zrobić potrafiła.

Tylko, że z każdym kolejnym krokiem jakby robiło jej się coraz to duszniej, serce łomotało jej niemiłosiernie, a wnętrzności wydawały ją się gilgotać.

Jak już mówiła. Nie fajne uczucie.

Teraz jeszcze spędzali ze sobą nie za dużo czasu, ale w trakcie szkoły? Przecież siedzieli dniami i nocami razem, gdyby miała się czuć tak za każdym razem, chyba by się zabiła. Teraz doprowadza ją to do szału, co by było wtedy?

 _Raz się żyje,_ powiedziała sobie jak motywację.

Zadrżała.

Widziała go. Stał tam. Nic nie podejrzewał.

 _To nic nie znaczy,_ powiedziała sobie jeszcze raz próbując się zmotywować do dalszego ruchu, kiedy kończyny wydawały się próbować zatrzymać, _a on się nie zaśmieje._

\- Och, pieprzyć to – wymamrotała do siebie, podchodząc i szarpiąc go tak, że był obrócony w jej stronę.

Zacisnęła pięść na jego kurtce.

Jej twarz była wykrzywiona w grymas koncentracji.

I wtedy przyciągnęła go do siebie.


End file.
